


Killer Styles

by daddyy_harryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyy_harryy/pseuds/daddyy_harryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates everything and everyone. Until he meets the cute ballet dancer that practices in the studio across from where he works. Harry has psychotic and murderous tendencies. The only person he loves and cares about is Louis. He won't let anyone or anything hurt his angel. But when someone comes in the way of that, things end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

*Harry's POV*

A lock of my brown hair fell into my face as I kneaded the dough on the table. I grabbed another handful of flour as I sprinkled it onto the dough, coughing as some flew right back in my face.

I put the dough into the bread pan, and shoved it in the oven. I sighed in relief as it was my lunch break.

"Styles! I'm going to need you to work late tonight!" My boss, or well my uncle called from the front counter. I frowned and stepped out, tossing my apron onto the table.

"Sir, I worked late last night and came in early this morning. You've got to give me a break at some point." I said, my lips forming into a straight line.

"Yeah, it's called a lunch break." He chuckled, a loud belly laugh. The kind you think if Santa were real, that's the sound it would be.

I rolled my eyes and walked out from behind the counter. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and walked outside, making my way down the side walk.

I continued walking until I reached a small pizza place that I had never been to before. My stomach growled and I licked my lips. I walked inside, the smell of pizza hitting my nose hard.

I looked around, seeing it was just a buffet. I walked up to the counter to pay for myself as I grabbed a plate on the side, walking down the aisle of different pizzas.

As I picked a few slices, putting them on my plate, I noticed a small, brown haired boy sitting at a booth alone. I walked over to a booth that was on the other side of the restaurant, so I could admire him.

I know what you're thinking ladies 'dammit, he's gay.' But once again you're mistaken. I, Harry Styles am bisexual. But whoever that boy is. I'm for sure sexual for him.

I continued to watch him as I ate. I watched the way he ate his pizza, the way wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then proceeded to wipe it on his pants.

I chuckled lightly to myself at how someone could be so adorable, by doing the smallest things.

The boy picked up a slice of pizza, taking a humongous bite, a small smile of satisfactory on his face as he chewed.

I stared at him for a while, and I was hoping no one would notice. But oh would I love to fuck that little boy senseless.

The blue eyed boy picked up his phone as the annoying ringtone blared out of it. As he put the phone to his ear, his face went pale. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He quickly picked up the stuff he was working on, throwing it into his bag. He muttered something into the phone, his tone of voice drenched in fear. Soon, the boy was gone, running down the sidewalk.

After lunch, I walked back to the bakery, my mind still wandering on and on about that boy. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I sighed and walked into the back, getting back to work.

As I was frosting a few cupcakes a while later, I looked out the window to find the brown haired boy walk into the dance studio across the street.

I bit my lip and dropped everything I was working on, taking off my apron and walked out the back door. I guess you could say I was a bit of a stalker, but that's who I was. I couldn't help it. I had these urges I couldn't control, nor do I want to control. I can protect the people I love better than anyone else could. But right now, I love no one.

I stood on the side walk, trying to look through the large window that was at the front door. Of course I couldn't see anything, but I wanted to see everything.

I licked my lips and ran across the street, making my way to the back of the building. There was once again a large, glass pane, looking into one of the studio rooms. I slowly got closer realizing there was someone in there.

I got down on my knees, so only my eyes were looking into the window. Of course, as I thought the small boy was in fucking tights and a leotard. Fuck.

The image went right to my dick as he began to stretch, reaching down to touch his toes, his luscious bum facing me. I wanted to fuck him so bad.

Oh and when he started dancing, twirling and jumping around. I almost busted a fucking nut.

"Oh my god! Get away!" The small boy screeched as he saw me, waddling cutely to the window.

I smirked widely at him. 'Let me in.' I mouthed to him, I wanted to talk to him.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the back door, slowly pushing it open. He was so small and cute. I just wanted him writhing under me.

"What are you doing here? I'm practicing." He huffed out, putting his hands on his wide hips.

"Well, I saw you at the pizza place earlier, and I was totally infatuated by your beauty. I couldn't look away, and I wanted more." I said, using my charm.

The boy bit his lip, his cheeks heating up, even his ears turning a bit pink.

"R-Really?" He stuttered out, blushing more.

I nodded. "Yes. I want to watch you dance. You seem really good from what I've seen." I said, grabbing his hands and leaned down, kissing the tops of both of them.

He nearly fainted, or well it looked like it anyway. "O-Okay. There's a chair over there." He pointed and he skipped over to the middle of the floor.

"Go on." I encouraged, my eyes watching him intently. I hoped I wasn't too intimidating.

He nodded and started with his feet together, then bent his knees. It looked almost like a weird squat. He then jumped up, twisting his body into a twirl.

He continued to do different jumps and twirls for about five minutes, until he finished in the cute pose he had began in. He panted a little, and looked at me.

I clapped my hands and nodded at him. "That was beautiful, but I didn't get your name." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis said. "What about you Mr. Stalker?" He giggled and blushed.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles." I chuckled and held out my hand, Louis hesitantly shook it and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to see you again." I smiled as I looked down at him.

Louis looked up at me and bit his lip. "I-I don't think I can." He said swallowing hard.

I gave him a look. "Why not?" I asked a bit confused.

Louis' fingers began to tremble. "I just can't. Maybe you can watch me dance again, but I can't date you. I think you're too old for me anyways." He stammered out as he grabbed his duffel bag.

I grabbed his scrawny bicep, turning him to look at me. "Age is no problem. It's all about maturity love. Besides, I'm only 23." I clarified, looking him up and down.

"I-I'm only 17." Louis swallowed hard, looking down at his feet, his fringe falling in front of his face.

I put the small piece of hair behind his ear and out my index finger under his chin, making him look at me. "You are such a beautiful boy. I don't want you to be scared of me. I know having a stranger come in and tell you that you're the most perfect person they've ever seen is a little weird, but I couldn't help myself." I got attached to people easily, way before they got attached to me. But I couldn't let him slip away. I knew he'd be taken in a second if I didn't react quickly, I was already surprised that he wasn't taken.

"M-My dad. He uh, doesn't want me dating. I have to be home by six, and it's already five fifty. Please let me go. I'll be here tomorrow from noon until three. You can see me then and maybe we'll talk. But I really, really have to go." Louis said calmly before running out of the studio room, leaving me standing in the room surrounded by mirrors.


	2. II

*Louis' POV*

I went into the locker room quickly, changing out of my tights and leotard. If I was late, I was going to be dead meat.

I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants on, wearing my leotard underneath. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the building. I could already hear my phone begin to ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed it to my ear.

"H-Hello?" I asked, breathing heavily as I ran down the side walk. I knew I already missed the bus. So I had to run home.

"Where the fuck are you!" My dad yelled into the phone, my body moved faster at the sound.

"I-I missed the bus. I-I'm sorry dad. I-I'll be home soon. I'm running as fast as I can dad."

"Well you better be quick. I have a time you need to be home by. Can't you fucking tell time?!"

"Y-Yes dad. I can tell time." I sighed shakily.

"Well if you did, you wouldn't be late." My dad huffed. He sounded angry, very angry.

"D-Dad it's not my fault. T-There was this boy-" I got cut off.

"Excuse me? Did you say boy? I told you no dating!" His voice boomed through the phone.

"I'm not dating anyone! He just wanted to see me dance. I don't even like him dad." I lied.

"Well good. No one would want you anyways. Now get your fucking ass home!" He huffed loudly and hung up.

I struggled to breathe as I kept running. It was about a five minute bus ride. So that was almost five miles. It was going to take me a lot more time than just a couple minutes to get home. It was going to be more like hours.

I didn't understand why I had to be home at six. My dad, well my step-dad Mark, was very protective of me. But, he was also very mean and abusive. Both verbally and psychically.

After an hour and a half later I finally made it to the front door. My legs were shaking, and I felt like I was going to pass out and throw up. Not in that order.

I grabbed my key and unlocked the door, walking inside. I was also covered in sweat. My shirt completely soaked.

"Well it took you fucking long enough." Mark huffed as he walked into the kitchen, looking at me from were I stood. "You're an hour and a half late. That's the latest you've ever been. Look at you, you're a mess. Pathetic." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"D-Dad I'm sorry. I missed the bus. I didn't mean to." I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Whatever. You're going to bed without dinner, and you're going to clean this house tomorrow. You're going to make it spotless. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Y-Yes sir." I breathed out shakily, still trying to catch my breath.

"Now go upstairs and take a shower." He said shaking his head

I nodded and slowly made my way to the stairs.

"No wonder why your mum didn't want you. You're a piece of worthless shit." He muttered, or well tried to and failed horribly.

My parents divorced two years ago. My mum didn't want me at all. She gave me to me step-dad. All my sister went with my mum, and I was left here in this hell hole. But it was my fault. I guess I was a horrible child, well to them at least. All I wanted was attention, and I never got any since I had so many siblings.

I walked into the bathroom, peeling my clothes and leotard off my body. I turned on the water and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over my body. I closed my eyes, my thoughts going to Harry.

I opened my eyes quickly and shook my head. "No. You have to forget about him. You have to." I breathed out as I began to wash my hair.

Soon my eyes fell closed again. I could picture his hands on my body, his eyes looking at me with lust. Just the image alone was enough for me to put a little more shampoo onto my fingers and slowly slide one into myself.

I could almost feel his hands on me. I leaned my forehead against the shower wall, thrusting my finger faster, adding another one.

"F-Fuck Harry." I breathed out, scratching my nails onto the wall. "M-More o-oh fuck please." With that I curled my fingers, rubbing my sweet spot just perfectly.

"R-Right there, fuck.." I moaned quietly and fingered myself faster, my mouth falling open. After a few more thrusts I spilled my load all over the white wall.

I panted and opened my eyes, pulling my fingers out. "Shit." I whispered. "Just forget about him. Don't think about him." I said to myself, as I continued my shower.

I wrapped myself in the towel as I got out of the shower, shivering softly as the air hit my wet body.

I went to my bedroom, biting my lip as I put on a night down with a pair of panties. I loved wearing 'girl' clothes. I loved it so much. I especially loved the silky kind of things. Like silk night gowns. They were so comfortable and easy to breathe in. I'm also glad my dad doesn't mind, but he also doesn't really seem to care.

I sat down on the bed cross legged. I put my laptop on my lap and opened up to twitter. I searched 'Harry Styles', wanting to see if he had any social media. Of course he did. He didn't tweet much. Just the occasional stupid selfie, or when he was bored and decided to tweet something random.

I then grabbed my phone and proceeded to check Instagram. He had one. Holy shit he had one. So many selfies. I wanted to throw myself off a cliff. I bit my lip and hesitantly pressed the 'follow' button. I then realized that he would see my selfies. My selfies were all ugly, so ugly. Fuck.

I didn't press it again though. Maybe he wouldn't notice. Oh well.

I curled up in bed, scrolling through his Instagram until my dad opened the door.

"I talked to your mum." Mark said, looking down at me.

My eyes widened. "M-Mum? W-What did she say?" I asked. Even though she didn't want me, I still loved her. She was my mother after all.

My mum was so beautiful. I was fooled that she loved me, knowing from a young age that she never wanted me. I knew that she wished she would have gotten an abortion. It was horrible. But what could I do.

"She said that she can't wait until you kill yourself!" Mark said and laughed loudly, walking out of the room.

Tears filled my eyes. He didn't talk to her. He just wanted to get my hopes up. I burst into tears and curled up, pulling the covers over my head.

I reached under my pillow and clutched my baby blanket that I got when I was little.

It was small, since I was small when I was a baby obviously. If I held it close enough I could still smell a hint of her. It smelled mostly of baby power and the baby formula you buy at the store.

I buried my face into the fabric, breathing in deeply. I held my breath for a while, trying to remember all the fun times I had with her. But those times were only when I was little, before she had more children.

A soft whimper left my lips as I closed my eyes, having softly, vague memories of her and I. I slowly fell asleep, tear stains on my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi lovelies! I just wanted to let you all know, I will be restarting my last fan fiction that I deleted; Wretched Affection. It may be a few weeks before anything is posted, because I'm still trying to figure out how to start it and all that, and trying to figure out how my update schedule is going to end up. Wretched Affection will be posted on here and Wattpad.
> 
> ~Amanda


	3. III

*Harry's POV*

I couldn't concentrate at all the next day. The memory of the horror in Louis' eyes was something I could never forget.

Why should he be scared that he would be just home a little after his curfew? I wouldn't be too worried about it, but then again I'm not Louis.

I kept looking out the window of the bakery kitchen window, trying to see if he would walk to the studio. I needed to know he was okay.

Then again, I saw him go into the studio at like four thirty, and its only three now. Why does time have to go by so fucking slow?

I walked out to the front counter when the bell rang for assistance. I looked up to see a teenage girl, no older than fifteen.

"What can I get you?" I asked as I stood behind the register.

She giggled softly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked me up and down. Way to be subtle.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how attractive you are. I'm Jaime." She said and held out her hand. "I'm new to town, is there any chance that after your shift you could show me around?" She asked, her hands behind her back as she swayed from side to side in anticipation.

"Sorry, I'm busy after my shift." I said, well it was more like stalking a sixteen year old boy, actually that's exactly what it was.

Her face turned into a frown. "Oh, I guess I'll see you around then?" She asked hopefully.

I bit my lip and nodded, totally lying to her. She giggled and skipped off.

I rolled my eyes and continued on with my shift.

~

After I was done with work, I decided to go over to the studio. Hopefully he was there, but I wasn't sure. I put on my jacket and walked out the back door, quickly running across the street quickly.

The sun shone through the trees, the leaves swaying back and forth in the light wind. I don't know why, but it reminded me so much of Louis. I guess it was because it was so beautiful.

I walked through the doors of the studio, looking around.

"May I help you?" A girl asked politely at the front desk, looking up at me.

"Um, is Louis here?" I asked biting my lip.

"He is but you can't see him at this moment, he's working with his personal teacher." She said smiling. "Of course, if you'd like to wait for him, you can certainly wait out here or wait outside room 14."

I nodded and gave her a kind smile. "Okay, thank you." I said and walked down the hall, stopping in front of room 14. I leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting down against the wall.

I bit my lip as I waited for him. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he was afraid of me that I showed up here?

Soon the door opened, and Louis looked at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"I came to see you." I said with a smug smile on my face.

Louis shook his head. "I can't see you. I'm not allowed to date anyways." He said looking away from me.

"So what if you can't, haven't you ever broken a few rules?"

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to date you." He said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Are you sure? I know we've only known each other not even a day, but I would love to take you out on a date. Your father doesn't have to know. We can have a lovely lunch at the bakery across the street. I work there you know."

Louis bit his lip. "I don't know.." He said and looked down at his feet.

"Well, how about I give you my number and you text me later tonight?" I questioned, smiling smugly.

Louis blushed hard and pulled out his phone.

"Or you could just DM me on Instagram." I said with a smirk.

"Y-You got the notification that I followed you?" He asked biting his lip.

I nodded. "Yup, I followed you back too. Liking all your photos. You're such a twink. I love it." I said and licked my lips.

He blushed harder, his face turning a deep red. "J-Just give me your number." He said and handed the phone to me. I smiled and put in my number.

"W-Well, I have to go now. So I guess I'll text you later?" Louis asked biting his lip. I nodded in reassurance. He smiled and waved, walking down the hall to the changing rooms.

I bit my lip and ran out of the studio, and to my car which was parked across the street. I know this is crazy, but I have to see where this cutie pie lives.

After a few minutes, Louis walked out with his dance bag slung over his shoulder. He walked down the side walk and to the bus stop, sitting down on the bench as he waited for his bus to arrive.

I put my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched him, waiting for the next destination ahead.

Soon the bus pulled up, and Louis got inside. That's when I started the car, putting it in gear and pulled out of my parking space.

I followed the car about five miles until it reached Louis' bus stop. Louis hopped out of the bus and continued to walk down the side walk and into a neighborhood, which I was assuming was his own.

I followed far behind him, just so he wouldn't notice I was following him. When I notice he walked up to his house, I pulled onto the side of the road and got out. I ran down the side walk until I reached Louis' house. I peaked inside the window, only to find Louis doing the dishes. The window was open, so I could hear what was going on.

A man walked into the room, he was old. But not too old. He stood next to the sink and glared at Louis.

"What did I tell you about cleaning up the place this morning? I wanted it spotless!" He boomed. "That was your punishment for staying out past your curfew!"

Louis flinched and swallowed hard, I could tell he didn't like getting yelled at.

"W-Well I had work early. I-I didn't have time. I didn't want to be late." He said calmly, struggling to look his dad in the eyes.

"Well it better be tomorrow morning, and I want you home by five thirty tomorrow. You're also going without dinner again tonight." He said, anger in his face.

"Y-Yes sir." Louis stuttered and looked down at his feet. The man nodded and walked off.

Louis had tears roll down his cheeks as he continued to do the dishes.

My blood began to boil. How could someone yell at someone as precious and innocent as Louis?

Louis walked into the living room, grabbing a dust pan and broom as he began to sweep the kitchen.

He hummed softly to himself, dancing a little every now and then. He was being treated like Cinderella, yet he was still happy.

He was smiling until there was a loud crash, and the sound of glass breaking. Louis turned around in horror to see the end of the broom handle had knocked over the stack of clean plates that were sitting, ready to be put away.

The man stomped in. "What the fuck did you just do?!" He yelled.

"D-Dad I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Louis whimpered out, his bottom lip trembling.

"You better fucking clean it up! You're a fucking dumbass!"

"I-I'm sorry dad." He said softly again as he went to get on his knees to pick up the glass.

But his dad had other plans. He grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt and smacked him across the face, then a punch in the side. "Worthless piece of shit." He grumbled.

I watched, the anger filling inside me, my eyes turning a dark shade of green as I got up, and walked to the front door, slamming the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I updated a little later in the day than I usually do. Sorry!
> 
> ~Amanda


	4. IV

*Louis' POV*

My dad stomped in. "What the fuck did you just do?!" He yelled.

"D-Dad I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" I whimpered out, my bottom lip trembling. I really didn't mean to, accidents happen.

"You better fucking clean it up! You're a fucking dumbass!"

"I-I'm sorry dad." I said softly again as I go on my knees to pick up the glass, cutting my hands as some small pieces of glass dug into my skin.

My dad did something unexpected. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and smacked me across the face, then punched me in my side. "Worthless piece of shit." He grumbled.

I cried out loudly in pain, falling to the floor as he let me go, cutting my knees on the glass below.

The front door slammed open, and there Harry stood, his eyes dark and filled with anger. His chest rose and fell quickly.

"How dare you touch him!" He yelled, grabbing my dad by the shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" My dad sneered back, looking Harry up and down in disgust.

"I'm Harry, a person who actually cares about him!" Harry yelled.

"Well I'm his father, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't break in to my home! You better get out of here before I call the police!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then I'll just tell them that you were abusing your child!"

"Oh yeah? What proof do you have? Like Louis is going to confess." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well the bruise on his cheek and side will say otherwise." Harry said, a smug look on his face.

My dad growled. "Get out of my house! And Louis is never allowed to see you again!" He screamed at Harry.

Harry glared at him. "Whatever. I'll come back. I'll come back for him. Because I love him." Harry said and walked out of the house.

I stared at the front door speechless. I wanted to run into his arms and have him take me away from this horrible place, but there was no way that could be possible.

There was no way I could be finally happy. There's no way my father would ever let me move out, even if I was ready to move out. There's no way he'd ever let me date someone. I was trapped in this hell hole, I guess I just had to accept it.

Even if Harry did come back for me, there was a good chance that my father would either kill him or banish me from ever leaving the house again.

I sighed and walked upstairs, laying down in bed. All I could think about was Harry, and that's all I wanted to think about.

At around three in the morning, I heard the sound of my window opening. A cold breeze hit my face as I opened my eyes tiredly. The image in front of me was blurry to see since I didn't have glasses nor contacts in obviously.

I sat up and put on my thick, black frames and looked at the window, only to see Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled, standing up.

"I'm here to take you away from here. I've saved up a lot of money, and I know we're probably rushing into things, but I can tell your dad doesn't treat you right. You need to get out of here. So pack a bag with all of your shit and get in the car with me." Harry explained, biting his lip.

I looked at him in shock. "Harry, we're both going to get in so much trouble if my dad finds out, you know that right?" I said shakily. If he hurt Harry, I don't know what I would do.

I was also nervous about going with him. I barely knew him, he was six years older than me. What if he was like, an axe murder or something?

I sighed and grabbed a duffel bag. I first put a box in it, this box had all the money I've ever saved up. If things didn't go right, I'm sure I could do a little with this. I then out my leotard and the rest of my dancing things in my bag. I put clothes and my toiletries in as well.

My heart was pounding in my chest. When I was finished I turned to Harry, looking at him wearily.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked as he lit  
a cigarette in his mouth.

I swallowed hard and nodded, grabbing my phone and charger off the nightstand. "Ready."

He smiled and took my bag, then helped me out the window and to the tree.

I climbed down slowly, whining every now and then as branches would dig into my skin.

Soon we were to the ground, and I walked with Harry to his truck that was a few blocks over.

"Harry, I'm scared." I whispered quietly, my blue eyes filling with tears.

Harry saw my expression and quickly pulled me into his arms. "Baby, shh. Everything is going to be okay." He cooed and rubbed my back. "This is for the best. You need this. You deserve to be happy. I can make you happy."

"O-Okay." I sniffled and nodded, getting in the passenger of Harry's truck, looking down at my hands.

"So, we're going to go back to my place first. I have a small camper I hook up to the back of my truck. It has a working bathroom, shower, stove. Everything we'll need. We'll just go on a country road and far away from town, and park it there. We can live there. Of course we'll be able to go into town to get things, and you can continue dance. I'll drive you every morning and I'll work at the bakery." Harry smiled and kissed my head.

I nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan. But how big it is, you did say small." I said sighing.

"Well, it's big enough for four adults to live in. So I guess it's not that small." He said as he drove back to his place.

I nodded and stayed quiet the whole way there.

When we arrived, he told me to stay in the truck when he got out after getting close to the camper.

Harry hooked the camper up to the truck and then got back in the truck.

"Okay babe, we're going to be able 45 minutes away from town. There's this big patch of land by this beautiful crick and woods. I think we should live there." Harry said as he began to drive down the road.

I just nodded. My stomach churned in nervousness.

Harry reached over and put his hand on my thigh. "I want you to know how much I love you, okay? I know it's really soon, I know that. If you're not ready, I understand. I just, I never felt this way about someone before, I don't want you to slip away. You're mine, no one else's." Harry said, his grip tightening on my thigh.

"O-Okay. I love you too." I whispered softly. I could already tell he was a little possessive, but I guess I didn't really mind it.

Harry pulled up to the land a little less than an hour. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door, helping me out of the car.

"Let me show you around the camper." He said as he opened the door, walking in with me.

The camper was cramped, obviously. It had a small counter with a stove and microwave. It had a small sink, and a few places to sit with a table. There were also a few cabinets to put your dishes and other food. There was also a small refrigerator. There was a small hall way with a door to the small bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, sink and shower. Then there was another door, which opened to the bedroom. Inside was a decent sized bed, and a few drawers to put your things.

I looked around and smiled. "It's cozy. I like it." I giggled and looked at Harry.

"Good. This will be our home for a little while." He said and pressed a small kiss to my cheek.

I smiled and yawned. "I'm really tired Haz." I said and stretched my tired limbs from sitting in the car.

Harry nodded and led me into the bedroom, laying me down and laid down next to me.

"Goodnight baby." He whispered as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Amanda


	5. V

*Harry's POV*

*2 Weeks Later*

Louis and I have finally gotten settled into the small camper, and getting used to the small living space. Of course it's lead to a few fights, but nothing too big that we couldn't solve.

What I didn't tell Louis is I was going to build a small cottage in the woods for ourselves. I planned for it to have a couple bedrooms, and everything else a house needs.

I cooked some pancakes as Louis slept in. Instead of dancing everyday, he danced every other, and worked the other days with me at the bakery.

We needed all the money we could get, and I need to buy the cottage supplies without Louis knowing. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Babe! Pancakes are ready!" I called out as I put the pancakes on paper plates, setting the plates down on the small table.

I heard a small groan from Louis as he waddled out in his 'My Little Pony' pajamas.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. "Someone sleepy?" I asked in a teasing voice.

Louis groaned and sat down at the table. "Shut up." He huffed, grabbing a fork as he began to cut into his pancake.

I just chuckled and sat across from him beginning to eat my pancake as well.

"So, are you going to be at the dance studio all day today?" I questioned as I looked at him.

"Yeah. I have to be there from 10 to 6. You can drive me there right?" Louis asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll probably stay in town a bit. Or I'll come back here and just relax." I said, smiling a little.

"Okay. Well I'm going to get ready." He said and got up, throwing his plate in the trash as he walked down the small hallway to the bathroom.

I sighed as I watched him. He was so beautiful, I really did want to touch him, in well, ways.

But sadly, that hasn't happened yet. I didn't know if he didn't want to, or if he just wasn't ready.

I got up and went into the cramped bathroom to brush my teeth as Louis was getting dressed in the bedroom.

I got dressed as Louis walked out of the room with his dance bag over his shoulder.

"Okay. I'm ready." He said smiling.

I nodded and grabbed his bag for him, leading him out to the truck. Louis got in the passengers seat and I got in the drivers, putting the dance bag down at Louis' feet.

We stayed silent the whole car ride.

I pulled up in front of the dance studio and smiled at Louis.

"Have fun alright? Dance your little heart out." I giggled. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his dance bag. Louis leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Love you." He whispered before getting out of the car.

"Love you too!" I called out after him as he ran into the studio.

As he was fully inside, I drove to the nearest home improvement store. I got out of the car and walked into the store, knowing exactly what I needed to get.

The hard part wasn't building the house, it was keeping it a secret. I was pretty sure I could get it done within 6 weeks, or at least I hoped.

When I got home I drove into the woods past the camper. I already had a blue print of what I wanted the house to look like. It would be relatively small, but if we need more room I would have no problem adding on to it.

I set up the whole structure of the house before it was time to pick up Louis. 

I drove back into town, pulling up to the dance studio. I giggled as Louis stumbled out, looking sweaty and exhausted.

"I'm so hungry." Louis whined as he got in the car. "It's like my tummy is yelling, 'Feed me! Feed me!'"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Let's stop at McDonalds and we can eat it on the way home." I said and he nodded in agreement.

I went through the drive thru of McDonalds, I handed he bag to Louis and then we were off, going back home.

Louis finished quickly and fed me my good, which I couldn't help but giggle at.

We were about half way home and Louis looked at me, biting his lip.

"Pull over." He whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and did as he said, we were on a road in the middle of no where. "Why?" I questioned.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispered.

My eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, we can fuck in the back. Please Harry? Or should I say, daddy?"

I groaned and quickly got out of the truck, grabbing a blanket from the back seat and walked back to the trunk, laying the blanket out on the open space. I helped Louis up on it and laid him down on his back on the blanket.

"Are you sure you want this Lou? I know I've been complaining about being horny, but I want you to want this. Not because I go." I said sincerely, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I really want it Harry. Please." Louis begged, starting to become impatient.

I chuckled. "Okay baby, calm down. Daddy's going to take care of you." I cooed as I undressed him, then undressed myself.

I looked him up and down. "You have such a beautiful naked body." I said, grazing my fingers over the skin, creating goosebumps.

"Please finger me daddy." Louis whimpered out.

I nodded and sucked on three of my fingers, spreading his legs apart with my other hand. My cock started to become erect at the sight of his tiny pink hole.

My eyes darkened with lust as I quickly slid a finger in, thrusting it fast.

Louis gasped, arching his back a little off the truck at the sensation.

I quickly added another finger, scissoring them quickly. I know I was moving a bit fast, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be inside him. Now.

Louis cried out and gripped the sides of the truck. "Oh fuck daddy. You make me feel so good." He moaned out.

I nodded and added a third finger, curling them.

He moaned loudly. "Daddy! Fuck!" He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut.

I smirked and kissed up his neck and down his jaw. "So beautiful." I whispered into his neck.

I pulled my fingers out and spat into my hand, then stroked my length. "This might hurt baby, but I promise it will feel really good."

I lined my cock up with his hole, then slowly pushed in. I knew I was quite big, and I didn't want to hurt Louis.

Louis whimpered softly. I rubbed his thighs to comfort him.

"Shh baby, it's okay. You're okay." I cooed softly

I started to thrust, and that's when Louis started to moan.

I smirked and started to thrust faster. Louis cried out and gripped my shoulders. "Daddy.. Daddy!" He moaned and dug his nails into the skin.

I winced slightly, only to out my hands on either side of his head and pound into him.

Louis practically screamed, arching his back of the blanket.

"Such a good boy for daddy, so good for me." I grunted out and pounded into him.

Louis' thighs trembled. "I-I'm close." He whimpered out. "Please let me cum." He whined.

I groaned and nodded. As soon as I nodded, he released. He came all over our chest.

I grunted and came inside him right after. We panted in unison after we were finished.

"That, was amazing." Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes.

I smiled and slowly pulled out and put my clothes back on. I dressed Louis and put him back in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers seat and drove home, and smirk on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> ~Amanda


	6. VI

*Louis' POV*

~2 Months Later~

I woke up early that morning to a queasy feeling in my tummy. I groaned. This has been going on for over 2 weeks now, everyday and sometimes even throughout the day.

I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the small bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I emptied my stomach of last nights dinner.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. I stayed there for a little bit, in case I wasn't finished.

While I was waiting, Harry walked in. 

"Babe, again?" Harry asked frowning. 

I nodded and sighed shakily. 

"I would say we should go to the doctor, but I already told you, they started putting out missing signs for you. We can't jeopardize you going back to your dad." Harry said and kneeled down next to me. 

Harry stared at me for a while, then snapped his fingers like he had an idea.

"What?" I asked biting my lip. 

"My friend, Liam. He uh, he's a nurse at the hospital. I can take a urine and blood sample to him and he can test it. He won't let anyone else know, and we'll get the results back quickly." Harry said with a smile. 

I sighed and nodded. "I guess that could work." I agreed and stood up.

"Great, I'll give him a call now." Harry said and walked off, grabbing his phone.

I sighed and got up, brushing my teeth and rinsed out my mouth with mouth wash.

Harry came back into the bathroom a few minutes later. "Okay, so you're going to have to pee in a cup, I'm also going to take some blood with a syringe." He said and sighed. 

I just nodded. "Whatever." I huffed.

"You know you mean a lot to me don't you? If your dad found you, I don't know what I would do. I have to protect you and this is the only way." Harry sincerely said as he held my hand. 

He then got up and grabbed a small cup and a syringe he had.

"You just have those things lying around?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Harry shrugged. "In case of emergencies." He said and handed the cup to me. 

I huffed and grabbed it, standing up to do my business in the cup. 

"How much blood do you have to take from me?" I questioned as I capped the cup and set it down on the counter.

"Only 2 syringe fulls." He said and pulled out the syringe, it was like a syringe you get shots with.

I swallowed hard at the sight of it. 

"Don't worry baby, it won't hurt that much." Harry said and grabbed my arm. "Hold still." He said sternly and stuck the needle in my arm, pulling the syringe back. I watched the syringe tube fill up with blood.

When he was finished getting the first syringe full, he pulled out the syringe and put the blood in another tube, then proceeded to take another syringe full.

After it was all over, Harry put a cute little princess bandaid on my arm.

"Okay, I'm going to bring these things to Liam, I'll be back probably in two hours." He said and kissed my head. 

"Okay, bye." I smiled up at him.

*Harry's POV* 

I put the vials of blood and the cup of urine in a bag. I got in my pick up truck and drove into town. I already knew what it was.

He's pregnant. 

I could tell he was a carrier, but I don't think he knew it though. I drove to the hospital, parking in the back.

I put on a blonde wig and put on shades. I had to keep a disguise so no one could tell it was me.

I did a special knock on the back door. 

Soon the door opened, there was Liam. 

"Come in Harry." Liam said quietly as he lead me in. "What seems to be the problem this time?"

Liam was a nurse, he just didn't officially work at hospital. His room was in the basement of the hospital. He would work on anyone who needed to keep their identity hidden.

I started having to last month.  You see, I knew Louis would get pregnant from the day after we had sex. 

I needed to go undercover so I could make more money for the baby, and plan to kill Louis' dad.

"I need you to double check that Louis' pregnant." I said and handed the vials of blood and urine to him. 

Liam nodded and lead me downstairs into the basement.

"I'm glad I got finished with the house when I did. I put it out deeper into the woods than I had planned. Which is good, then Louis can't find his way out." I smirked, putting my lip in between my teeth.

"So, where do you plan on him having the baby, since he can't come to the hospital." Liam said as he started testing the liquids.

I sighed heavily. "I haven't thought about that yet. I'm thinking a home birth, since you've taught me all I need to know. I'm just worried since it's a male pregnancy, something horrible could go wrong. Like he could bleed out or something like that." 

Liam nodded. "I could go to your house. Or you could bring him here. But I don't have any access to the epidural." Liam said shrugging.

I shrugged. "That will be fine. I'm sure of it." I said and rested my chin in my hands.

*Louis' POV*

Harry came home exactly when he said, two hours later.

"He said he'd call when he has the results." He said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"But, I'd like to show you something." Harry said as he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the small camper.

He opened the car door for me and I got in, putting on my seatbelt.

When he started driving into the woods, I got very confused.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. 

"You'll see." He said as he drove for a few minutes until we pulled up to a house. It was smaller than average, well, at least from the outside.

"This, is our new home." Harry said with a smile as he helped me out of the car.

"Shut up. You did this?" I asked my eyes wide.

He nodded and smiled. "You like it?" He asked.

I nodded quickly. "Of course! It's beautiful!"

Harry lead me inside, giving me a tour of the place. It was actually pretty big for a one level house. I couldn't believe he did this for us.

Soon the phone rang, and I looked at Harry nervously. That had to be the results.

Harry answered it, talking on the phone for not even 30 seconds before he hung up. 

"You're pregnant." Harry said simply, like it wasn't a surprise to him.

I stared at him. "I-I'm what?" I stuttered out.

"You're pregnant." He repeated.

"I'm gonna be a mum?" I asked. 

Harry nodded. "Aren't you excited?" He cheered.

"Yeah... But, I'm so young I'm only 17. You're 23." I said biting my lip.

"Don't worry about it yeah? You'll be 18 next month. Everything will be fine." He assured me, rubbing my shoulders.

"How are we going to afford all the baby stuff?" I nervously asked.

"Louis, I have everything taken care of. We can move into the house and start our lives here. You need to rest and eat healthy so the baby can be healthy. Got it?" Harry said, almost a little stern.

I nodded and looked down at my hands. 

"I don't know if I'm ready." I admitted.

"Babe, you have me. We can do this together. I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"What about an ultra sound?" I asked again.

Harry huffed, starting to get annoyed with all my questions.

"I'll take you to Liam, okay? Everything is going to be fine. I've got everything covered." He reassured me and smiled.

"Okay... I trust you." I said nodding my head.

Harry smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"Let's start moving in shall we?" He asked.

I nodded and walked with him back to the car.

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a bit late. Also, sorry is there are grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm posting this from my phone and it's not as great as running it through Microsoft word first! Don't forget to vote and comment!

~Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a bit late. Also, sorry is there are grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm posting this from my phone and it's not as great as running it through Microsoft word first! Don't forget to vote and comment!
> 
> ~Amanda


	7. VII

*Harry's POV*  
~2 Weeks Later~  
Louis and I had officially moved into the house. Louis was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant.  
I on the other hand, had other plans. I saw Louis' dad at the coffee shop while I was undercover in the alley way.  
He's looking for Louis. I know it. Everyone is looking for Louis. But, no one can have him. He's all mine.  
I smirked at the thought of it as I sat on the couch, sitting in silence.  
Louis was taking a bubble bath down the hall.  
Another thing I needed to worry about was Louis' birthday is in a couple weeks. I wanted it to be the best birthday of his life, but I had no idea what to do, or to get him.  
He deserves something special, because he is special.  
"Haz!" Louis called out from the bathroom. I knew it wasn't urgent, but I rushed down the hall anyways.  
"Yes baby?" I asked as I poked my head into the bathroom.  
"Baths aren't fun without you. Can you please join me?" He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes and a protruded lip.  
I couldn't say no to that.  
I stripped, letting my clothes fall to different spots on the floor. I got in the tub, sitting across from Louis.  
"You look absolutely stunning." I smiled at him.  
Louis rolled his eyes. "Sure." He chuckled.  
"I'm serious Lou. You're so beautiful, no one compares to you, I wish you could see that." I said sincerely, kissing his forehead.  
Louis blushed and looked away. "Thank you." He said smiling.  
"So, your birthday is in a couple weeks. Do you have anything on your mind that you might want?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him.  
Louis laughed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I do want to go baby shopping. Like, buying a crib and other things like that. But I wanna wait on clothes and other things like that until we know what the gender is." Louis said as he played with the bubbles.  
"You just want to go shopping for the baby as your gift? That doesn't really seem like a gift." I said with a pout.  
"Well, how about we go on a trip to America? If that's possible..." Louis trailed off, blushing.  
"I think that's sounds amazing. We can leave the week of your birthday. Where do you want to go?"  
"Probably LA? Or maybe we could go to New York, and stay there until New Years. We can kiss when the ball drops at midnight on New Years Eve."  
"But it's cold there." I whined. "You think about it and get back to me by next week when you've thought of something, yeah?" I smiled.  
Louis nodded. "Can we go baby shopping today though? Pretty please!" He begged, giving me the sad look again.  
I sighed heavily. "Sure, why not." I said and he squealed loudly, clapping his hands.  
"Okay, come on. Out of the bath. It's a long drive into town, as usual." I said and got out, drying myself out with a towel.  
Louis pouted and got out, wrapping a towel around himself and walked into the bedroom.  
I smirked watching him walk away, soon following him.  
After we got all ready and were changed, I went down the hall and grabbed the car keys.  
"Ready Lou?!" I called out, waiting by the front door by him.  
Louis came down the call and smiled wide at me. "Ready." He said.  
I nodded and lead him out to the car. I opened the passenger door for him, smiling as he got in.  
I got in the drivers side and drove to the baby store, humming the whole way there.  
"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Louis asked and looked at me.  
I thought for a moment. "I've always wanted a little girl, but I like the thought of having a son first, then a girl. So the boy could protect if need be. But my little girl will be able to protect herself." I said with a smug smile on my face.  
"I hope it's a girl. Our little princess." Louis said and rubbed his barely noticeable bump. "Seven months is a long time." He said and pouted.  
"I know baby. But it will be over before you know it, and we'll be able to hold our beautiful baby." I said and put my hand on his knee.  
When we arrived at the baby store, Louis was beyond excited.  
"Come on! Come on!" He giggled and got out of the car.  
I got out of the car and chuckled. "Babe, slow down." I said and walked behind him, wrapping my arm around his waist protectively.  
We walked inside and looked around.  
"What should we look at first?" I asked.  
"How about a crib, changing table and car seat." Louis said and led the way, dragging me along. Don't get me wrong, I was excited for the baby. But this shopping thing was annoying and exhausting.   
I let Louis pick out everything while I just waited.  
About two hours later he came back with a cart full of baby clothes and boxes that contained the crib and other things like that.  
"I'm ready now." He smiled and pushed the cart to the check out.  
I sighed heavily and followed.  
The cashier looked Louis up and down, a small smirk on his face.  
"So, you're expecting?" He asked, looking at Louis.  
Louis nodded. "Yup. In about seven months." He said smiling wide. He was very excited.  
"Well, I'd love to take you out sometime, you seem very lovely." He said, ignoring my presence.  
I cleared my throat. "Excuse me. But he is my boyfriend, and I am the father of his child. So if you could kindly fuck off." I growled at him.  
The man rolled his eyes. "You're probably only with him because you knocked him up." He mumbled under his breath.  
"What did you just say?"  
"You heard me." He snarled.  
I glared at him and grabbed him by his collar. "You should watch what you fucking say."  
"Haz, please. People are starting to look." Louis said shyly, looking down at his feet.  
"Maybe you should listen to him. Wouldn't want to upset such a beautiful b-" Before he could Ben finish his sentence I clubbed him right in the nose.  
"Harry!" Louis yelled.  
I dropped the man to the floor. "Come on, let's go Louis." I said and grabbed the cart full of the baby stuff and began to push it out to the car.  
Louis looked at me, a little hint of fear in his eye. He nodded and followed me.  
"You didn't have to do that Harry." Louis said and sighed.  
"Yes I did. That fuck was hitting on you in front of me. What a prick." I said and began to fill up the trunk with the baby stuff.  
"I appreciate you being protective of me but I don't want you to hurt others because of it." He said and got into the truck.  
I huffed and finished unloading the cart. I got in the truck, starting it and looked at Louis.  
"I just love you a lot, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I know I can be a little protective but it's only because I love you so much." I smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek.  
Louis smiled small and nodded. "I love you too." He giggled and blushed softly.  
Damn, that boy was adorable.  
I nodded and pulled out of the parking space, sitting in silence for the long ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this update is late. I'm incredibly lazy and procrastinate a lot. Don't forget to like and comment.  
> Love you!  
> ~Amanda


	8. VIII

*Louis' POV*

~2 Weeks Later~

A loud noise from the alarm woke me up early in the morning. I groaned and looked at the time. Three in the morning! What the fuck!

I rolled over to see Harry wasn't in bed. 

"Haz..." I groaned loudly.

Harry walked into the bedroom and smiled at him. "You gotta get up baby, we have to get to the airport."

I then realized today was the day we were going to America. We were going to LA. I don't know what Harry had planned, but sadly I can't party or do any of that since I'm about three months along in my pregnancy, and that I'm pregnant in general.

I nodded and got out of bed, trudging my tired body to the shower.

When I got out and walked into the bedroom to get ready, Harry was packing. 

"So what's some things you had in mind for this trip?" I asked biting my lip. 

Harry smiled. "Well, I can't say. We're going for four days. So from the 23rd to the 27th." Harry said and zipped the suitcase. "Now hurry up and get dressed, or we're going to be late."

I huffed and nodded, going to the closet to put on some comfy clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and one of Harry's white t-shirts.

I walked down the hall to the living room, getting on my shoes.

"How long is the flight?" I asked

"About 12 hours." Harry said as he got on his shoes as well.

I groaned. "Why that long?" I whined.

"Well, by the time we get there it will only be about 7 in the morning there." Harry shrugged and wrapped an arm loosely around my waist.

"Well that's good. Then we'll have the whole day still." I smiled and followed him out the door to the truck.

Harry opened the passenger door for me and I got inside. He put the bags and suitcase in the trunk and then climbed into the truck, driving out of the woods and to the airport.

It was an hour and a half drive to the airport. The ride consisted of singing loudly to 5SOS. Harry hated it, but he didn't mind if I enjoyed myself. 

When we got to the airport, I was beyond tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. Harry could tell as I trudged behind him as we walked into the airport. 

"Babe, we'll be on the plane before you know it." Harry smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss on my head.

We went though security and all that lovely jazz. We were then boarding the plane, giving my ticket to the lady. I was so tired.

Harry chuckled behind me and lead us to our seats. "You can sleep any minute now honey." He said and rubbed my shoulders.

I sat down next to the window, Harry sitting down beside me. 

I smiled tiredly and rested my head on the window, soon drifting off to sleep.

"Louis, Louis.." I heard someone say as I was being shaken awake.

"Hm? What's going on?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. 

"Wake up baby, we're in LA." He said as he grabbed out bags from the carrier up above us.

I nodded and stood up, stretching my tired limbs from sitting in the same position for so long.

Harry grabbed my hand and lead me out of the plane, going into the airport.

Harry has a small smile on his face as he walked through the airport. He took me to the front doors of the place. 

Outside was a guy, standing there with a sign that said 'Styles.' He was standing next to a limo.

"Haz, did you get a limo to take us to our hotel?" I asked, looking up at him.

Harry nodded and smiled excitedly. "I hope you like it. Ever since you decided on LA, I began planning this trip." 

"Awe Haz, that's so sweet." I said and walked towards the limo, getting into it with Harry's help.

Once we were both in, the driver took off and drove to a hotel, a very fancy one actually.

I looked out the window, staring wide eyed at the building.

"Haz, you didn't need to do this. We're just staying for a few days." I said and looked at him.

Harry just shrugged. "My baby deserves the best." He said as he kissed my head. 

I blushed hard as I went to grab one of the bags.

Harry lightly smacked my hand, being playful. "No, you're pregnant. I don't want you lifting anything, or doing anything like that." He said as he grabbed all the bags in his arms.

"Well I at least could take a suitcase.." I argued, wanting to help.

"No." Harry snapped, meaning his word was final and there were no buts.

I sighed and nodded, following him into the hotel.

The hotel had high ceilings, and different decorations throughout the whole place.

"Wow..." I whispered as I looked around, my eyes wide and sparkling under the lights.

Harry walked to the elevator, pressing the button.

When the doors opened, Harry smiled.

"After you my prince." He exclaimed, nodding his way into the elevator.

I blushed as I said, "Why thank you."

Harry stepped into the elevator with me, I stared up at the number above the elevator doors as we began to climb the floors.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened into the room. 

"It's a penthouse?" I asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I thought we might as well go all out. And, there's a jacuzzi tub that has jets. So it will help your back."

I looked at him in fond. "Harry I can't believe you did this for me. It's really amazing. Best birthday ever."

"Actually, it's your birthday tomorrow." He retorted and poked my nose. "I was thinking we could go down to the beach, maybe tan or swim a little?" 

I nodded. "That sounds lovely. I just to change into my swim suit." I said as I looked through the suit case.

Harry nodded and looked in the suitcase, grab in his trunks easily.

I huffed. "Where did my bikini go?" I asked as I tossed clothes around.

"Babe, let me look." Harry chuckled as he looked through the clothes in the suitcase.

"Ah, here it is." Harry grinned, holding up the black bikini pieces.

"Thank you." I smiled, walking into the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit.

When I walked out, Harry's eyes landed on me. I could tell his eyes filled with lust, his green eyes turning a shade darker.

"You look stunning." He breathed out, his eyes trailing up and down every inch of my tanned body.

I blushed and looked down at myself. "I look like a whale though." I said, looking down at my bump, which was starting to show.

Harry got up and stepped towards me.

"Babe, you're so beautiful. You're the hottest person I have ever seen, and I don't want anyone else. Just looking at you gets my cock hard."

"Thank you Haz." I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Now, beach time." He said as he grabbed the beach bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

I put on my sandals and we were off, going to the beach.

When we got there, I was already sweating my ass off.

"Fuck it's so hot here." I groaned, wiping my forehead with my hand.

"Babe, we're almost to one of those umbrellas." He said as we walked on the hot sand.

Harry walked to an umbrella and laid my towel down. "The throne awaits." He giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said and laid down on the towel. "Ah, this is much nicer." I hummed.

"I'm glad honey." He said and kissed my head.

I put on my sunglasses, closing my eyes.

After a while I decided to move my towel into the sun. I got up and laid my towel down next to the umbrella and smiled, laying down.

I heard a soft chuckle near me. It didn't sound like Harry at all.

I took off my sunglasses and looked up, my eyes widening.

"D-Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HAHA. Plot twist and cliff hanger. I'm sorry for skipping a week. I'll try to get on top of it more. Love you!  
> ~Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but I update every Wednesday!  
> ~Amanda


End file.
